Speak now, Xion
by oblivionkeeper23
Summary: Xion is in love with Roxas, but he is going to be married! Will Xion speak now, or forever hold her peace? Based on Taylor Swift 's 'Speak Now' rating for later chapters.
1. prologue

***IT'S HERE! FROM THE CREATOR OF XION'S LONG NIGHT COMES ANOTHER ROXASXXION FANFICTION! Ok, so basically xion loves roxas but he's getting married to namine. Based on Taylor Swift's 'Speak Now' DISCLAIMER! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT MY IMAGINATION. KINGDOM HEARTS AND RELATED CHARACTERS OWNED BY SQUARE ENIX AND DISNEY. SPEAK NOW OWNED BY TAYLOR SWIFT RECORDS.***

(I am not the kind of girl who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion

but you are not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl)

Xion's P.O.V.

Roxas and I have been best friends since preschool. We played together, did homework together, went to church together, even hacked the school system so our lockers were next to each other and our classes were the same. When one failed a test, another buddy-studied as hell with them for the make-up test. When I forgot to bring my lunch munny, he always had an extra 60 munny on him. When he forgot to do his homework, I had the answers. We were always partners in science fairs and art projects. We were always travel buddies on field trips. We were always together, even at the expense of lost girlfriends. "How do I know that you're not cheating on me with that Xion Bitch? ITS OVER, ROXAS!" "You hang around with Xion too much." "Why don't you spend time with me, Roxy? You weren't with Xion today, were you?"

Whenever I asked Rox about this he shrugged. "If a girl can't appreciate my friends then she's not the one for me."

23 years later, he did find the one for him.

Her name was Namine.

They met at a community college when she was getting kicked out for poor grades. he asked her to coffee and they hitched off.

Well, that's the fairy tale pg rated version of it.

But this isn't a pg fanfiction, is it?


	2. I sneak in and see your friends

***yeah, so i was gonna make this into 2 short chapters but my sis said one long one is better, so.. ***

( I sneak in and see your friends, and her snotty little family all dressed in pastel)

"OhMiGosh, Xion! You're HERE!" Kairi squealed as she cut off my blood pressure by hugging me. We were high school friends in color guard, and she was also a cheerleader. Don't ask me how. She's not bad, nothing like the cheerleader stereotype, but she has no sense of personal space. And really loud.

" Yeah, I think my invite got lost in the mail." I replied, looking at the scenery. "Good thing you put the time and place on your facebook status."

" You didn't get your invitation? Strange, Namine was in charge of the invites."

Oh, she was, was she?

"Oh crap, I put it on my Facebook? Damnit, now completely random strangers are gonna crash the wedding. And its all my- Hey look it's Ven! HEY! VEN!"

"Hiya, girls." Roxas's twin brother called out. "Nice day for a wedding, huh?"

"This is beautiful!" Kairi complemented."You were in charge of decorations, right?"

"Well, I WAS, but The Bride's folks insisted on doing the whole thing. They didn't even let me help."

I roll my eyes."Stop bitching, Ven. Look on the bright side; they're the one's paying!"

At this Ventus bursted out laughing. "Well..." Ven said between giggles " They ARE rich as hell. I visted them with Rox a few weeks back. They are such perfectionists and, well, snotty! Anyway, I thought you were gonna be a bridesmaid, Xion."

"I barely got invited! Apparently SOMEONE neglected to do her job inviting me!"

" Yeah, she's a bi- oh, I can't say that on her wedding, someone might overhear and tell her. Anyway, I gotta go. Since I can't do the decor, I'm in charge of the church volunteers. Bye!" And with that he paced off to the church building.

"See ya, Ven!" Called out Kairi.

Vanitas's POV

(and she is yelling at a bridesmaid somewhere back inside a room wearing a gown shaped like a pastry)

I've always had a dream to be a tatoo artist.

But that means getting a job as a tatoo artist.

Which means getting to college.

Which means scholarships.

Which means good grades, but screw that.

Which means, dare I say it, volunteer work.

Which means working at this stupid wedding.

One bridesmaid is bitching about how the bride was yelling at her for reasons I really don't give a damn about. I can't wait until this is over so I can go home.

I hope they give us some cake.

"Ok, thank you all for volunteering." Said a guy who must be the volunteer director. He had a black fancy tux that was ironed WAY too much and spikey blond hair that you could see your reflection in. "I have a hat with pieces of paper inside. Each paper has a job on it. I want you to stick your hand in" (that's what she said) "when I come around and grab one. What's on the paper is your job. No complaining." When he came to the table I was at I snagged a paper on the top, not caring what job I got. I glanced at the paper for a millisecond,

'MINISTER'

and looked away again.

Then quickly looked back at the paper again.

'MINISTER'

Wait...

****Ooohhhh plot twist! Vanitas, I'll say it again, VANITAS is the pastor. Yes, i am mean.

Also, check out xxcrossbonezxx's 'Speak Now', which is almost like this story only its rikuxxion and kairi's the bride. I swear, this was a total co winky dink (coincidence). And besides, great minds think alike ;) read her story, its very good and read her other stories as well. shes a very good writer. and a big thanks to PaRAnorm04 for being the first to follow me (besides shikamaruslove, but she doesnt count cuz shes my sister) and your one shot will be coming soon, before the end of the week i promise. thanks to hog s head for promising me a oneshot for roxxxion. and id also like to thank my 5 canadian viewers. please review my story and tell me how to be a better writer. i do dis fo' aw y'all( canadian or otherwise)!***DISCLAIMER I DONT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS NOR SPEAK NOW.


	3. surely not what you thought it would be

***Hey guys I started to wonder why there are no communities about Roxxxion even though theres like a bazillion stories out there about them, so I made my own community for specifically RoxasXxion stories. Its called 'keybladers of organization XIII' and its strictly for roxion love. Subscribe now!(note: may contain m-rated stuff and lemons.)***

(This is surely not what you thought it would be)

Ventus's POV

I finished passing around jobs to the volunteers and asked, "Now, does anyone have any questions?"

"Yeah, I have a question." Called out a man with spiky raven hair. "What the fuck?"

"Excuse me?"

"My paper says I have to be a fucking preacher. Doesn't this church have a real fucking preacher? What the Hell?"

Ignoring his vulgarity in a place as sacred as a church, I calmly replied "Well, as this church is fairly new, it only has three ministers. One is on vacation, one had a sick day and the other got ran over by an orange prius this morning on the way here. So we need a volunteer to minister the wedding-" "Bullshit! And you think having a volunteer to replace a priest ran over by the CRAPPIEST CAR EVER is a fucking good idea?"

"Now, don't get angry..." I murmured, more to myself than to the black haired volunteer.

"Seriously, how the hell am I supposed to know what to do? I'm not even a fucking Christian-"

" I DON'T CARE, BITCH!" I shouted, losing my temper. " YOU WILL DO THIS JOB AND YOU WILL DO IT RIGHT, BECAUSE OTHERWISE- what's your name, again?"

"Vanitas."

"BECAUSE OTHERWISE, YOU WILL NEVER VOLUNTEER IN THIS TOWN AGAIN,I'LL MAKE SURE OF THAT!"

"You're bluffing," said he. "You don't have the power to-"

"Try me. Bitch."

(Awkward silence where the two glare at each other)

Finally, Vanitas looked away "Ok, fine, what do I have to do?"

I grinned bipolarly and reach under the table "Here, read this." I pull out a yellow book and hand it to him.

He looks at the title.

'MINISTERING WEDDINGS FOR DUMMIES'

)()()()()()()()()()()(

Later after the meeting, I headed toward Roxas's quarters, where he was struggling to put on his bowtie.

"Darn thing, can't get it on- oh! Hi, Bro. What's up?"

"Hey, Rox, nice day for a wedding, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I- STUPID BOW GET ON BEFORE I SUE YOU!"

"HAHAHA! Here, lemme help you with that." I got myself in front of my brother and tied his bowtie.

" Thanks, Ven. It's just...I'm really nervous."

I noticed my twin looking a little down. "Hey, what's wrong? Its ok to be nervous; I know I'd be too if I was getting married-"

"No, its not that." I must've looked confused to him so he explained. " Its just- I wanted a small, simple wedding. Not this big, massive church with people I hardly know."

" Yeah, her parents set up almost everything. Surely not what you'd thought it would be, huh?"

"Nope, not at all." He looked up. "I'm just glad Xion is here."

"Yeah, about that..."

"What? She's not here?!"

"No, no, she's here, alright. Its just that she didn't get her invitation."

"What? How come? Namine was in charge of the invi- Wait...Damnit, not again!"

"Sorry, bro. You and Xion are so close-"

"How could she not trust me?!" Roxas shouted suddenly, punching a nearby wall with his fist.

"Roxas, calm down!"

Ignoring his bleeding fist, he cried, "This happens every DAMN TIME! WHY CAN'T ME AND XION-"

Then, I got an idea. "Xion and I."

"...What?"

"Xion and I. Grammar check, bro."

"Ok, seriously, Ven? I'm pissed because my FIANCEE doesn't trust me to invite my best friend, and you think NOW is a good time to correct my word usage?"

I smiled innocently at him. " 'Anytime is a good time for grammar time!'" I said, quoting him from the 9th grade.

Roxas looked at me like I was mentaly retarded. Then he laughed, finally getting the joke. "That was me in freshman year! I was such a dork!"

I always know how to make my bro feel better. "Yes, yes you were. Now, we can't have your hand bleeding like that for a wedding..."

***Awwww... brotherly love moment! Who doesn't like that? Anyways, people who dont review are meanies! dont be a meanie and review this story! Once again, I own nothing! KH is owned by Square enix, while speck now is owned by Taylor Swift records.


	4. I lose myself in a daydreamflashback

Xion's POV_  
_

(I lose myself in a daydream)

I always wanted to be that girl on his arm, the one he would hold and kiss and never let go. But he always had a girlfriend, because he was Ventus's twin brother, who was a high school quarterback all four years. Though smarter and less athletic (in a word, nerdier), Roxas was Ventus's identical twin, so they had the same amount of hotness. Roxas was too sweet and kind to say no to a girl, and he didn't know that about half of them only wanted him for his similarlies with Ven, while the other half wanted to date him to get to Ven. He hated being compared to his twin brother, and apparently I was the only girl who knew that.

But I still lusted for him. I was obessed with him. From the time I was 15 I would stare at him from my window (We lived right next door to each other, and we still do. Our houses are a few feet away, and my bedroom window faces his) and watch him almost every night. If I was lucky I'd get to see him undress into his nightclothes. Call me a pervert, but I hoped and prayed that I would be able to see his manhood during those moments. But I hoped and prayed more that I could grow a pair and tell him my feelings. But by the time I could, it was too late.

)()()()()(FLASHBACK)()()()()()(

I remember the day Roxas told me they were getting married, via phone. I couldn't forget, mainly because I got an ear infection due to his loud screaming on the phone, and had to have an appointment with my doctor the next day. "OH MY GOSH XION WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!"

He was so happy.

I wished I felt the same.

In a way, I felt guilty for liking Roxas. I don't want them to get married, I've liked him for so long. "But if I love him then I won't ruin this for him," I told myself.

I walked out of the door after hanging up on Roxas, promising him that I would be at the wedding. I didn't know where to go, without Roxas, I lost direction. But I would have to, to make my friend happy. I ended up at the old park, not knowing why I'd go there. Roxas and I would always go there as kids. I paced around the sidewalk, memories of our childhood flooding through my mind. And now, it seemed that it would all be over. His wife wouldn't like us hanging out, like his other girlfriends. Tears threatened my eyes. I didn't even care, I allowed myself to cry. I forced my body to sit at the nearest bench. And now, it was too late to tell him I loved him. If I did, it would just make things more complicated.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" I turned my head to see a blue-haired woman about my age. She looked familiar...

"Xion, do you remember me? It's me, Aqua."

Oh, I remembered her. She was one of Kairi's friends from cheerleading, and one of Ven's buddies. She is the stereotype for cheerleaders, the kind that pretends she doesn't care, but she really does (or is it the other way around...?) "Now, what's wrong?"

I guess I needed someone on the neutral side, so I told her everything, how much I loved Roxas and his wedding to someone else was breaking me. After I finished I saw her sigh and take out her iPod. "Were you even-" "Here." She said, handing me an earplug. "Listen to this."

It was a love song, from the vocals I guessed it was Taylor Swift. It was about a girl whose crush was marrying another, so she spoke up "when they said Speak Now".

_Don't say yes, run away now_

_I'll meet you when I'm out of the church at the back door_

_Don't wait or say a single vow_

_You need to hear me out_

_And they said Speak Now._

When the song ended Aqua looked at me expectantly. "Wha- No, I can't ruin his wedding, he would never forgive me! I-"

" If you really love him, then you should tell him so. " Aqua said plainly. She checked her watch. "I gotta go somewhere. See ya around. "

Later that day, I was in my room, searching Pandora for that song. The thought of Roxas made me sigh with love and grief. I look out my window, looking at him and his to-be wife, Namine. She was holding him and whispering in his ear and he was kissing her neck. I felt extreme envy for that blond chick, able to touch Roxas, MY Roxas, like that.

Then, suddenly, he pulled back with a horrified look on his face. It looked like he was saying no. I couldn't hear what was going on, but I had a pretty good guess on what was happening. Roxas is a Christian. A mega Christian. So he doesn't believe in sex before marriage, not even with your fiancee, apparently. Namine looked disappointed, but she kept trying to persuade him to do it, until he finally left the room, frustrated.

)()()()()()()(END OF FLASHBACK)()()()()()()()()()()(

I looked around at the scenery. Kairi was right, the church looked beautiful. Speaking of whom...

"Hey, Xion," Kairi called out, running toward me. "Ventus asked me to do the wedding video. Wanna help?"

"Sure." Why not? I've got nothing to do but pity myself before the ceremony starts.

"Great! Let's start with the preacher. I want to interview him."

"Lead the way."

* * *

(A/N yay! i finally learned how to do the line!)

After searching and asking around for half an hour, we found him on a bench reading a 'For Dummys' book. "There he is! Black hair and a messy tux, just like Ven described him!" Kairi turned her Kodac on and pushed it inches from his face. "So, do you know the happy couple personally?"

"GAH!" He screamed, scooching away from the camera. "Tell a guy when you're stalking him, would ya?"

Kairi ignored his reaction "Answer the question, Bitch."

That's my cheerleader.

"No, I don't know the couple, and I don't care. I just want this wedding crap to be over with already. Leave me alone."

"Lemme guess, you're a volunteer." I said.

"Oh, c'mon!" Kairi whined like a 5 year old. "Years from now Roxas and Namine will want to remember what their preacher was like!"

"Wait, Namine? Have I heard that name before?" He asked.

How does this guy know Namine? "Um, she has medium-length blond hair and big blue eyes...?" I offered questionably.

"Namine, Namin- OH! You mean Namine from the night club?"

**Namine from the night club? Oh, shit! What does this mean for Xion, Roxas, and friends? Find out, next time on dragon ball Z- I mean, Speak now, Xion!**

**I need a beta reader. If you're a beta reader and like my stories, please PM me about it. I'll look at your beta profile and if I like you, then we'll discuss it. **

**Please leave a contribution in the little (review) box.**


End file.
